


Inquisit this!

by roaminromans



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time writing Smut, M/M, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Porn Without Plot, hot tevinter gets wood, laughs, literally utterly mindless, sorry...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 15:30:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2737790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roaminromans/pseuds/roaminromans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian is paid an unexpected visit by the Inquisitor, for once he's not in trouble for running around with his shoulder hanging out in the cold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inquisit this!

Dorian Pavus is an Altus. A very special mage from a very special family who had a lot of special purposes, descended from the dreamers – blah, blah and blah.

That’s all very well, good for Dorian, good show…. except; he wasn’t so interested in really pursuing the family dream of inbreeding. Or…. Really anything Tevinter had going on. Being a pariah was much more in style perhaps.

“You know Inquisitor, I’m starting to think you rather like me.” He said smoothly, his lips curved into a dastardly little smile, that his moustache did nothing to disestablish. The brave, lovely, handsome Inquisitor had blessed the Tevinter man with yet another visit. Though Dorian loved to tease, he was absolutely ready to tell the man how much he was starting to enjoy the constant visitation to his cramped little corner in Skyhold. Doubt, crept into his mind. The Inquisitor paid visits to each of his companions, holding careful council during personal moments and gentle comforts when it was all said and done.

He will admit, he was entirely surprised when the Inquisitor stole upon him late at night and slammed him into a table. Not exactly a careful comfort. 

The wood pressed into his back uncomfortably but it was a forgone thought as the Inquisitor’s chapped lips press against his neck. “That’s entirely unfai-..” His words are cut off; the Inquisitor captured his lips into a biting kiss. There was desperation there, the roughness of kisses were tinged with need unlike anything Dorian had ever seen before.

Dorian was unsurprised of course, he knew he was amazing, 

“Dorian.” The Inquisitor breathed, his broad hand reaches up and strokes gentle at the mage’s face. The unmarked hand, he notes idly. In the dim light, the Inquisitor’s eyes sparkled with the shape of a flame, the colour blocked as they reflect the few candles situated by the desk they were most sanctimoniously defiling. 

The witty mage is taken aback by the look in the Herald’s eyes, was it love perhaps? Or was it lust? Dorian felt himself lean towards the latter, considering he could feel the Inquisitor’s need hard against his thigh. 

That didn’t stop his heart from stirring something that felt a little like hope. 

He is kissed again this time it was gentler, a tender sort of kiss shared between youth. Right before they ripped each other’s clothes off. 

Dorian kisses back at first hesitantly then with time eagerly, his mind still pouring over minute details. The other man’s lips move somewhat clumsily and he can feel a slight smile as they kiss. He runs his hands up the Herald’s chest, those distressing pajamas of his clung to his skin like a second layer and Dorian can feel the muscles tense as he gently touches the man’s chest.  
Dorian is starting to have some trouble ignoring the beginnings of heat coiling in his lower stomach, its haze is clouding his mind and he can feel his own breath coming quicker.

The Inquisitor fumbles with Dorian’s chest piece until Dorian bats him away and unfastens the clasps. “Tevinter fashion right?” He smiles weakly as the Inquisitor immediately runs his calloused hands across Dorian’s exposed flesh. Deft fingers latch onto a nipple, twisting gently and Dorian gasps. The man above him smiles, as he reaches up his other hand to twist Dorian’s other nipple. “Inquisitor.”

He kicks himself for being so formal even in a moment like this, he had a man twisting his nipples and he didn’t even have the graces to call him by name. 

So much for his fine breeding.

The Inquisitor replaces his hands with lips and soon Dorian can’t help but let a soft moan escape him as the Inquisitor sucks dutifully on his sensitive flesh. Dorian laughs softly he can’t help it, a breathy, sort of laugh escapes him as he runs his fingers through the Inquisitor’s hair.

It’s a blur for the mage, in between the Inquisitor’s kissing; biting and sucking Dorian had somehow lost his pants and the Inquisitor was leading the charge downward. The air was not soothing to the heat coming from his need, he found himself just a tad desperate and if the twinkle in the Inquisitor’s eye said anything it was apparent.

The Inquisitor’s hand wrapped around his shaft and the mage’s breath stuttered, each stroke was careful and the man leaned and took the tip of Dorian’s cock into his mouth and swirled his tongue around the tip. The Inquisitor looks up at him, smiling warmly as he strokes him. “Please.” Dorian gasps, its all the Inquisitor needs to hear before he takes the entirety of Dorian into his mouth. 

The Herald’s tongue pressed flat along the underside of his shaft as he works, he wasn’t inexperienced but he was still fairly new. Dorian fists his hair, a noise escaping him that he wasn’t exactly proud of. His toes curl every time the Inquisitor’s head bobbed, working his shaft.

Dorian is boiling; the heat in him was almost uncomfortable. Had it been so long since another man had touched him?

The Herald swirled his tongue again and Dorian’s head swam. This was how he was going to die and that was fine. Send him to his father like this, that’ll teach him. 

The Inquisitor pulls away and Dorian groans unhappily, laying his head back on the table he reaches over and strokes himself as the clink of glass bottles cut the comfortable silence. His own hand couldn’t compare to the Inquisitor’s mouth. It would be like comparing a god to a serf. Unrealistic and classist. 

Okay. Maybe not like that.

Cool fingers stroke in between his legs, slicked in some substance. A surprised little sound escapes him as the Inquisitor brushes his entrance. His finger gently pushed its way inside of Dorian, the digit gently stretches him and he can’t help but flinch when a second digit enters him. His brain checks out, his body autopilots and his lips are half parted as breathy gasps escape him.

Flesh smacking against flesh, echoes the library a sound decidedly quite unscholarly. Dorian can’t control his voice anymore, whispered pleas and quiet moans are music to the Inquisitor’s ears. The Herald’s thrusts are controlled and firm, his own breath coming in short huffed pants. He was on the verge between pain and pleasure, “Touch me.” He manages and the Inquisitor is quick to comply, calloused hands pump him quickly, each time his breath feels like its being sucked out of his body.

Dorian is almost embarrassed by how close he is already. If Iron Bull found out, the mage would be laughed out of Skyhold. It would be brutal.

Dorian laughs breathlessly in the Inquisitor’s ear, his lips gently brushing the soft skin. Each kiss is needy, clumsy and punctuated with a gentle cry. The Inquisitor’s thrusts are becoming erratic “Dorian.” He grunts into the mage’s ear, his head lolling to kiss desperately at the man’s neck. The Herald comes, his hands clutching the sides of the table so hard is knuckles turn white. 

Dorian comes soon after, after the Inquisitor picks up what was left of his brain. He slides carefully out of the mage and his hands move quickly onto Dorian’s still hard cock. He strokes him quickly, his rough hands providing the right friction that Dorian so desperately needs. He was getting there; the heat coiled in him was reaching an overblown point. His brain had left the building, thoughts of the rift, the mages; everything left him as he reached his point.

He wanted to kiss the smug look of the Inquisitor’s face when he finally opened his eyes. “Don’t even start.” He says, his lips curling into a lazy smile.

“I expect dinner at the very least,” he says, “I am of noble birth you have to court me or.. Something.” 

The Inquisitor is grinning now and he kisses the mage gently. 

“Fine, we can skip the courting. I hope you’re happy.”

**Author's Note:**

> starts laughing so much im sorry i really love dorian so much
> 
> also i have never really written smut before im more usually like  
> oh god they held hands call the police
> 
> so please constructive criticism would be rad here  
> thank you!


End file.
